Saiyan and Avatar Meets Our World
by Rae Anime
Summary: What happens if there was an Avatar from our World? How will this person face her Destiny? And is she a saiyan? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

Rae has always been a girl that loved life. She always hung out with her friends Mey, Charles, and Jaz. She wasn't the prettiest girl but did look good. She was always watching, reading, writing, looking, or drawing anything with Avatar The Last Airbender.

"Stupid DVD" she yelled in frustration. She was just trying to put in a DVD of Season Three of the Avatar series. It eventually starts working.

"Finally" she said. She plopped herself on the couch just when her mom came in.

"Rae'' she said. "Bonjour Mom" She said in French. Her mother and Father speak French and barely English so she used French most of the time. "Me and your father want to tell you something." Her Mom said. "What is it" She asked. "We're moving to Italy" "WHAT!" Rae yelled. "I'm Sorry dear but your dad just got promoted. He now owns a company so were rich." "Okay. I'll be happy for everything. When are we moving?" "Tonight" "That soon" she asked. "Yes, I'm sorry Rae" "It's okay. Can I call my friends so I can tell them bye?" "Of course" her mother stated.

Rae picked up the phone and started dialing Mey and Charles' phone because they were twins.

"Hello" Charles answered. "Hey Charles! Can you and Mey come over?" Rae asked. "Let me ask my mom." Charles said. He went over and spoke to his mother in Spanish because he was from Mexico. Rae had heard and understood everything because Mey had taught her Spanish like she taught her French. "Great I'll see you then" she said and hung up.

Rae then went to text her friend Jaz.

**Hey Jaz it's me Rae**

_Hey Rae! What up?_

**I need to talk to you. Do you think you can come over?**

_Let me ask my mom. She said sure I'll see you in a few._

**Great. See you in a few.**

Rae then went to her closet to find something to put on. She found a brown Spaghetti strap sundress, light blue shorts, and brown flip flops with bangles for her feet. She let her long hair flow down with a headband on. She went to play Dance Central until her friends came.

About 10 minutes into her game everyone was at her doorstep. "Hey" they said. "Hey" she said. "So why did you call us over" Mey asked. "I'm moving to Italy" she replied. "What" they said. "My dad got promoted as CEO of U.P.S. I'm moving tonight." They all looked sad. "How about we all hang out together and then we can say goodbye at the airport later" she suggested. They all looked up with smiling faces.

They went out the house with their swimming gear and money. They first went to the pool so they can beat each other then they went to the movies. Later they went shopping or in other words the girls went shopping while Charles carried their bags. Finally they went to Rae's House to play dance Central.

They were walking on the road until they found five rings, dog tags and bracelets with a note. Rae picked up the note and read it aloud.

_Greetings young children,_

_I am a person that young Rae will meet tomorrow in Italy. These rings, bracelets, and dog tags are symbols are who you are. Each item will shine brightly for each of you. There will be extra accessories within them. Young Rae you must keep them and bring them with you. You'll meet a girl your age on your first day there. _

_I will also say that the oldest of the group must keep this paper. Later you'll discover something unique about this paper. _

_Sincerely,_

_Master_

Rae had a shocked look on her face. She then followed the instructions and gave the letter to Mey because of all of them she was the oldest born two days ahead of her, a day ahead from Jaz, and a second and a half from her brother.

"So are we just supposed to pick up a ring and see if it does something?" Jaz asked "I guess so" Mey said. Rae picked up an emerald ring and saw that it glowed really bright. Mey picked up a ruby ring and saw it shine brightly. Jaz picked up a blue topaz ring and saw the ring glimmer. Then Charles picked up the diamond ring the diamond then sparkled greatly. The last ring was a ring that was an amethyst ring so Rae put in her pocket.

They then saw the dog tags light the color of the rings so they picked the color that matched the rings as well as the bracelets. They then went home but stopped when they saw a note on the door.

_Rae, Charles, Mey, and Jaz make sure you keep these items on for the rest of your life. Even in the shower you'll still be able to clean yourself but make sure you never take them off. I have put a spell on them to make sure they won't come off. See you tomorrow Rae._

Rae then saw another note over top.

_Rae at airport with your brothers, dad, Junito, Ramirez, Kayla, and Chris. Meet us there._

_Mom_

They then got into walked to the airport so they have enough time to talk. Once they reached the airport they gave a group hug then promised each other they will all keep in contact and make sure to visit one another. They departed from one another for the first time. Rae got onto the plane and started thinking about the memories they shared with her best girl friends and her only guy friend Charles. The same thing was happening to her friends. They were also thinking about the memories together. Especially Charles he was thinking about things with his best friend Rae.


	2. Chapter 2

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

Rae walked off the plane and went to the limousine with her bags. After an hour they pulled up to a five story house. She got out of her limo the same time the others did. She walked over to her mother, father, and brothers. Her mother and father gave each of them a map. They then said that each of the family members get their own story except for the boys because they act like twins so they got to share a story. She got the second floor, her parents had the fourth floor, and her brothers had the third floor. The other floors were for parties and storage.

Rae got her stuff out of the moving truck with the other movers and took it into the mansion. She looked at the map and went to her room. Her room was as huge as a house. Their was some of her stuff already in the room. Their was a flat screen TV on the wall, a glorious view of the city, her bookshelf on the wall, a bed hanging from the ceiling, a couch, and a full sized refrigerator. She started unpacking her other belongings. Her room was now her own place. She got some paint she brought with her and started on her wall. She painted pictures of anime and many colors.

She grabbed a soda from out of her fridge and went down the hall with the rest of her boxes. She went to the first room on her left and thought it should be the training room. She got her paint buckets iand started decorating the room with different colors of brown and greens. After she finished painting the walls she set up her practice dummy. She got another bookshelf and put kung fu books in there.

Next she went to the room a couple doors down. This room was her gymnastics room so when she would practice her to. The walls were painted a light blue and a dark one so they struck out with purples as well . She put the balance beans, balance bar, the mats, and other gymnastic equipment down.

Later she went to a room some doors back. The room was going to be the room for all the anime she had. She got the red, black, pink, and gold cans and started on the room. She got the other flat screen and stalled it in to the wall and put DVDs, magazines,books, on shelfs. She then put up her posters from the box.

After that room she went to the room in front of hers. She had gotten yellows and oranges to start decorating the room. She then set up bars and radios. Her room was officially musical.

Later as she finished her hall her mom came over an inner come and told them they each had maids/butlers to themselves and they could do whatever they wanted for the rest of the day.

* * *

The boys decided to stay in the house and watch/play wrestling. So, Rae saw the opportunity to explore her new country. She went into her room and changed out of her unpacking clothes and into a red,gold,and black shirt with capris and flip-flops

Rae was walking down the street with a map in her hand, a new IPhone in her pocket, and a new camera for pictures in her bag with her lunch and martial arts equipment. Suddenly a girl bumped into her. "Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going" she said. "No problem, I see you were trying to find your way around here" she said to Rae. "Finally someone who speaks English" Rae said while laughing. "My grandfather fell in love with an Italian, He was Chinese, and she moved to America to start the new colonies but then eventually came back here to get married and I've been living here ever since." she said while giggling. "My name is Rae. I just moved from America. I know Mexican, French, and am learning Italian. My grandfather was in the French military and he found love and gave birth to my father and my papa gave birth to my mother in Canada where he was sent to and I ended up moving to the America with my brothers where I met my friends and then came here" "I'm Morgan, but my friends call me Morg" "So can I call you Morg" "Of course" "Sweet. So where were you going?" "I was going to my dad's martial arts and weapons institute" "Can I come too. I was looking for hours to see if this place has anything with stuff like that in it" "Sure and Rae" "Yeah?' "I can teach you Italian faster if you want" "That sounds awesome. I live on the top of the hill right over there" "You live in that house. That's awesome because do you see the house next to it" Rae nodded her head. "Well that's my house" "Awesome!" she said.

They finally arrived at the the institute. _Master Weison Institute _Rae read to herself. They were about to walk in until." Hey wait. In America me and my friends found these bracelets, rings, and Dog tags'' she said pointing to them. "And there was a note that said there would be one extra and I should bring it here when I met a girl my age and I think your that girl." Rae took out the items and gave them to Morg. Morg put on the jewelry and tried to take the off but they wouldn't move. "You are the girl because he put another letter on my door that said we are to keep them on at all times and we won't be allowed to take them off because he put some spell on them" Rae remembered. Morg nodded her head and they went into the institute.

* * *

"So what classes do you take" Rae asked. "I take Northan Shaolin Kung Fu, Hung Gar, Ba Gua, Tai Chi Chuan, Dim Mak, Single Swords, Kyusho Jitsu, Bow and Arrow,and Dart, shaft, and knife throwing Morg said as a man cam in front of her. "Rae this is my master and dad, Weison" "Nice to meet you Master Weison" Rae said bowing. Weison bowed back. ''You too Young One'' "I was thinking of taking a couple classes here" "That would be delightful" "I would like to take all the classes Morg is in except for Single Swords. I want to take Dual Dao Broadswords so I can perfect my skills. I have my own swords and training gear for the classes" She pulled out her swords that were a made from a rare emerald green stone that was found somewhere in Russia and her training gear that her Older cousin gave to her. "Very nice" he said admiring her work. "You can start today if you like. I have a schedule for you right here."

Rae read over her schedule:

_Hung Gar  
Northan Shaolin Kung Fu  
Ba Gua  
__Tai Chi Chuan  
Dual Dao Broadswords  
Dim Mak  
Kyusho Jitsu  
Bow and Arrow  
Dart, Knife, and Shaft throwing _

"Each class is taught by me and the classes will be held at your own level meaning if you're working on Hung Gar you will only be working with that system of karate until you mastered it and will then move on to Shaolin." he said. "Thank you Sensei" she said.

"Hey Rae, let me see your schedule" Morg said. Rae handed her the schedule and she read over it. "Cool your in the same exact classes I'm in besides The swords" "Girls Classes will start in a few minutes so get your training gear on" Sensei said. The girls nodded and put on their training gear.

They went to the room and waited for the others. "So do you want to come over today?" Rae asked. "That sounds cool but wouldn't you have to ask your mom and dad first" Morg asked. "Nah they said I could do whatever I want now that I'm in Italy" 'That's cool" "But first after Hung Gar we are going shopping, dining, and even a little boy looking" "Yes"

Later the students started filing in to the room. They then discovered the new student and saw that she was not from around here. They started joking on he saying she didn't have any skills until Weison came in. The students then bowed to Master Weison. "We have a new student from America. Her name is Rae, she speaks French, English, and Spanish, and is taking the Following classes,_ Hung Gar, Shaolin, Ba Gua, Tai Chi Chuan, Dual Dao Broadswords, Dim Mak, Kyusho Jitsu, Bow and Arrow, and Dart Knife and Shaft throwing._" Master Weison said. Some of the class snickered thinking how could such a girl from America be able to take all those classes. "Rae will now demonstrate her skills with Jorlio Monitii" (My friend Jordan)

Jorlio and Rae stepped up to the mat and bowed to each other. "Because your new here and a girl I'll go easy on you" Jorlio said. Rae got mad at this but gave him a sweet smile and said," Thanks"_Hung Gar_ . Jorlio attacked first but Rae dodged and then sent a forceful blow at him that caused him to get knocked on the ground. _Ba Gua._ Jorlio went to Rae's original area while Rae was flipping her way back to her spot but she noticed Jorlio right there and did a split a foot a head of him and knocked him down while spinning on the floor._Shaolin_. Rae went to Jorlio and sent a forceful punch his way and then went to do a roundhouse kick on him._Tai Chi Chuan_. Rae then dove under his feet after his kick and then went behind his back she brought her hands around in a circle and swung at his back. _Kyusho Jitsu_. Rae went over to Jorlio before he fell on the ground and helped him stand up before hitting a bunch of pressure points making him fall._Dual Dao Broadswords._ Rae first helped Jorlio stand and then threw him a pair of swords. She then got her own pair out of her bag and the class saw how beautiful they were. Rae let him charge at him first with his swords and saw a mistake she banged her emerald sword at his and let the other one act like she was about to chop his head off. _Dart,Knives, and Shafts._ Rae took her swords off Jorlio and put them away in her bag. She put her hand out so he can throw the swords to her while still in the bag. He threw them to her and she carefully caught them in one hand and put them on the rack. She then got some Darts, Knives, and Shafts so Jorlio can use. She had already put hers in her clothes. After a couple minutes Jorlio sent a couple darts her way but she jumped out of the way and then sent some shafts Jorlio's way and it pinned him to the wall. While the other students help get Jorlio down she got her Bow and Arrow and then got another one of the rack for Jorlio. She took about Twenty feet back and gave Jorlio his. _Bow and Arrow._ Jorlio shot his bows rather quickly but did not have good aim while Rae Shot her arrow very quickly with good accuracy. Her shot went straight Above Jorlio's head.

"That was very impressive Rae" Weison said. Rae bowed as a thank you. "You are going to be in the other group but the other group only consist of you and Morg" he said. "That's cool" Rae began too work on her training with Morg. Rae first had to do some advanced sets of Hung Gar. After an hour she had mastered Hung Gar as well as Morg. Next hour they worked on Shaolin. Rae had mastered that in about thirty minutes as well. Weison observed that she was a fast learner and must have taken a class back at her old house.

"Rae"Weison called out. Rae turned away from Morg a minute and went over to to Weison. "You seem to be advancing rather quickly. Have you ever done these moves in America" Weison asked. "The truth is Sensei is that I watch these anime fighting shows and I mimic what is on the TV. They make me more stronger and I practice my training and gymnastics a lot more." "Very Well. So Far you and Morg have mastered Hung Gar, Shaolin, Dim Mak, Kyusho Jitsu, and your swords" "So i only have to do Ba Gua,Tai Chi Chuan, Bow and Arrow, and Dart, Knife, And Shaft throwing." "Correct. I Think you two should work on all of them at the same time" Rae bowed and nodded.

She went over to Morg and finished her training. At around three the girls had mastered everything needed to know. "Wow, you girls are amazing. You finished the whole set of classes you signed up for. How about you signed up for the other swords class and Southern Praying Mantis Style" Weison said. The girls looked at each other and Nodded.

* * *

Later the class was dismissed so Rae and Morg decide to go out and shop. First they went to Avatars UN, a nice shop around the block. They saw all the different types of Avatar clothes. Rae went to the Earth Kingdom side first while Morg went to the Air Nomads. They then went around the whole store and went to the dressing rooms. Rae came out dressed in a green spaghetti strap tank , blue shorts, black sandals and a yellow headband. Morg came out with orange tube top, black capris, white and blue flip flops, and a brown headband. "You look cute" Rae said. "So do you" Morg said. They got the things they tried on in different colors and went out into the other and stores and headed home.

* * *

(Time period has shifted to a year later)

* * *

Charles went into his sister's room to see how she was feeling. She was of course laying in bed listening to music. Charles looked at how his sister has changed. Last year, when she was eleven, her hair changed from full on brown to black with red streaks planted in her hair. Her eyes turned from brown to gold and she began to only dress in red, gold, pink, and black. Mey turned her music down and went to look at her brother. She noticed that his hair had now blond streaks in it,he wore orange and yellows, and his eye color changed from brown to gray.

"Hey" Charles said. "Hey" Mey said back. "How you feeling" "Fever goin down. You?" "Same here" "So I was thinking while I was sick that maybe we should visit Rae in Italy" " Are you serious, you don't even have the money to go." "Yeah I do. During Summer Jaz and I got a job to do mostly anything and we saved enough to go to Italy but we didn't have enough for you to come with us, so we were going to get the extra money we had and see if you had enough too." "Are you kidding I have enough to go around the whole world" "Cool. We can leave tonight." "Yeah. I'm going to go get packed" "I'll start now.'

Jaz was getting out of her bed to watch some TV and get a snack. Lately she was sick and saw she was going through transformations. Her hair color had purple streaks in it, her eye color was now a deep blue, and she only wore Blues and Purples. She went back to her room to because she heard her cellphone ring 'No Hands'. "Hello" she picked up. "Hey Jaz, it's Mey" "Hey Mey how you and Charles doing" "Good, fine. Anyway I have something important to tell you" "What is it" "Start packing your bag because Charles, you, and I are going to visit Rae" "For Real" "For Real" "Meet us at the airport. We are leaving tonight" "Kay bye" "See ya" Jaz hung up the phone and began to pack her case.

Rae entered the room she gave Morg with Morg. She looked at the changes that happened. She was now 5'4, her hair color was now black instead of it's usual brown, and her eye color was now a dark brown. She had also lost all the markings on her face, arms, and legs. She looked at her Morg. Her hair was brown now and her eyes were a dark jade color. They just came back from teaching a new group of students from the academy. They decided to do the karate competition coming up next month. "So who do you think we'll be up against." Morg said plopping on her bed. "I don't know a bunch of losers probably." They went down to get some food when they heard the doorbell ring. They changed their course and went to the door.

"Hello" Rae said opening the door. "Rae!" Mey, Charles, and Jaz exclaimed. "Mey! Charles! Jaz! What are you all doing here" she said hugging them. "We decided to come see you"Jaz said. "I just came because they paid." Charles pointed out. Mey hit him hard in the arm. "Kidding" he said. "Well guys I would like you to meet my friend Morgan but I call her Morg. Me and her just came from teaching a new group karate. Her dad owns the academy. She was first a blonde with a light green eyes but now she looks like this. She was my best friend here since none of you were online or didn't get my texts" she said teasingly. "Hey as you can see I'm Morg. Me and Rae took different forms of karate here but it was so cool when we both mastered nine classes in one day and the day after we finished more classes." Charles, Mey, and Jaz looked at Rae. Charles smirked. "We all knew sooner or later you would try to find something with violence here" he said. Rae just smiled.

"Oh my god, you have to tell me what happened back in America. So come in." They all came into the enormous house. "My hall is the second one. Just wait right quick. Jisa" Rae called out. (Jisa is Rae's maid and friend.) Jisa came rushing down. "Yes Rae" "Can you get the men to take this upstairs. The blue and red bags put in two separate rooms, one across from me and the other on my left and put the orange one in the guest room diagonally from it" "Of course Rae" Jisa went away. Rae and Morg to went to show the others the elevator. When they reached Rae's floor Rae showed them the whole floor. The kitchen, bathrooms, training room, anime room, gymnastics room, music room, and the others until she finally reached the room they were sleeping at. Rae showed them the sleepover room the girls would be staying at and the guest room full of boy things (because she is a half tomboy) for Charles. They then showed them her room. They awed at the many electronics and goodies in her room.

"Why don't you just sleep in here" Jaz asked. "Because I have a lot more stuff in my sleepover room. Oh and I got you presents" She replied. Rae went over to her desk and found four boxes. "Here you go. I was going to give them to you as birthday presents but I wanted it so we were all together meaning including Morg" she said. They opened their presents and to their surprise they found

"IPHONES!" Jaz said. She took hers out of her box she had a little water dragon symbol hanging to hers and it was decorated inn blue and purple gems on the back. "THANKS RAE!" she said giving her a huge hug. "This is awesome. Thanks Rae" Mey said inspecting hers. She had a little fire dragon symbol chain with gold, pink,red, and black gems on the back. "Yeah thanks" Charles said. His had orange gems with an air dragon symbol. "I also got you these on the first day here. You too Morg." Rae said. She handed Mey a red bag, Charles an orange bag, Jaz a blue one, and Morg a green one.

Jaz opened her bag first. In hers was a new IPod. "Thanks Rae" Jaz said. Charles opened his next. He saw what one of the best gifts he ever got. "Sweet a new pair of nun-chucks" he said. Mey took hers out and saw her new Toshiba laptop."Thanks Rae" she said. Morg looked at her bag thinking it would be a bag of tricks. She took out what was in the bag. "Thanks Rae" Morg said looking at her new set of anime things. "But wait there's more" Rae said. They opened their bag one at a time and looked at each other. "IPads but how" They asked except Morg. "I told you before I left. My dad now owns U.P.S. How do you think I live here and got you these" "Oh yeah" they said.

"So what have you all been doing so far" Rae asked. "I've been practicing Ba Gua" Charles said. "I've been practicing Shaolin and getting on Facebook" Mey said. "I've been listening to music, practicing Tai Chi Chuan, and making sure the boys know if I'm interested or not" Jaz said batting her eyelashes. The others just laughed. "Well here I've been hanging out with Morg. We watch anime, practice gymnastics, and go shopping." Morg nodded in agreement.

"So I was thinking that maybe we could try out this new class that my dad has mastered. It will take Me and Rae about a day maybe less then we could show you and maybe we can all enter the competition." Morg said. "Cool" Mey said. Jaz was barley paying attention but nodded her head. "SO your saying I can kick someone's butt. Count me in." Charles said.


	3. Chapter 3

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

Rae and the others went to the institute the next day. While they were walking Rae saw a note.

_Hello Rae and others,_

_As you know I you all have the items that are on you now. Since you have followed my instructions very good turn the note around that Mey has in her back pocket. _

_Weison_

Mey got the note out of her back pocket and read the back.

_Very good. I will need to tell you of some drastic changes in the institute. _

They all looked at each other, shrugged, then went to the institute. "Hey Dad" Morg said. "Hey Wei" Rae replied. "Hello girls. How are you doing"Weison asked. "Good" "Fine"  
Weison looked over and saw the three people behind them. "Oh who are they" he asked. "Wei, this is my friends from America. Mey is the girl with black and red hair, Charles is the dude, and Jaz has purple streaks." Rae said. "'We thought about doing the competition and getting the new lesson you told me about" Morg said. "Good, how about you all finish on the training you had home, Rae and Morg will teach the girls Kyusho Jitsu and Throwing Knives, Darts, and Shafts while they teach Charles the Bow and Arrow and Single Swords" Wei said. They nodded their heads and went to go train. After an hour or so they finished their training and they went to Weison. "Good you are finished now I'll teach you all this new technique. I learned over the summer"

Weison took them to the middle of the arena and sat down in lotus position and told them to follow. They did as instructed. "During Summer I learned about ki" "What's a ki" Charles, Jaz, and Mey asked. "Well you guys know how me and Rae liked to watch anime" Morg asked. They nodded their heads. "Ki is their energy as well as ours. They use it to fly and do other things" Rae explained. The others nodded saying they understood.

"Well we are going to create ki and use it." Weison said. He stood up as well as the kids. Weison went to the end of the arena and told Rae to follow. "Rae I want you to feel the energy in the middle of your stomach. Make it extend toward your brain and fell light." He said. Rae found her energy and made the energy flow to her brain. While in her brain she felt light. Charles, Jaz, Mey, and Morg were shocked to see Rae floating in the air. Rae opened her closed eyes and saw herself floating. "Weison how am I Floating" she asked calmly. "Like I said we were going to use all the ki you each had but this is only step one and now I must show the others. Try and fly around in the training dome, No body should be there" Rae nodded her head and floated to the dome. Morg then floated into the air and followed after Rae as well as the others.

Wei then went into the room to see their progress. Rae and the others were flying at lightning speed. Soon they landed on the ground. "That's good to see that you all are improving. Now we will work on the second level. Besides Rae and Morg which one of you are the most destructive one." Everyone pointed and looked at Charles. Charles stood in front of Weison. "Feel all the energy from your brain and make it spread. After you've done that hold your hand out and let the energy flow." Weison said. Charles did as instructed and had hold his hand out. The others were surprise to see an energy orb shot right out of his hand. Rae and the others found different ways to do it and completed it.

"Now I want Mey to step forward" Mey did as told. "I want you to put two of your fingers on your forehead and find an energy source." Mey did as told and transported to her room and had got her then did what Weison said and returned back to the dojo with the laptop in her hand. "Cool" Jaz said.

"Jaz its your turn" Weison said. Jaz stepped forward and waited for the instructions to be given. "First look at the wooden dummy. Now hold your hand out above your head and concentrate your energy there. Then throw your arm forward as if you were about to hit the dummy." Jaz did as instructed. A flowing orb appeared before her head and she flung it at the dummy splitting it in half. Charles copied what Jaz did as well as the others.

"Morg" Morg stood right in front of her father. "I want you to feel the energy around your body and rush a full head attack to that dummy's arm." Morg did as instructed and felt lightning through her body. They all saw the dummy's arm fall off. The others then did the same.

"Now we have passed five out of the six levels of ki. Now I need all of you here." Weison said. They all did as instructed. "You each have a blood that no one else has. You are all Saiyans." Rae and Morg's eyes went wide while the others just stared st him like he was crazy. "Were Saiyans but how is that possible. Saiyans are a made up race on Dragonball." Morg said. "You all are half Saiyans" Weison said. "But still how" Rae asked. "Your dads are Saiyans and your mom is human" Weison said. The group nodded their head saying they understood. "I'm going to teach you all how to achieve Super Saiyan 1-4" "All of those" Jaz asked. "Yes" Weison said. After a few hours the all were fully controlled Super Saiyans.

"Now that you know all this training I need to tell you something." Weison directed them to a private room. Once everyone was in he started speaking again. "You already know that you all are Saiyans but I need to tell you something else" "What is it Dad" Morg asked. "Well Rae is the Avatar" Rae widened her eyes. "WHAT?" "Yes you are the Avatar dear child you must keep balance with our world and there's" "But how, I mean I'm Saiyan" "That maybe true but you are also the Avatar"

"What about Mey, Charles, Jaz, and Morg are they some important being that has to help stop the war or something" "As a matter of fact they are" Everyone's jaws dropped to the ground. "Mey you act as cool as can be but when something is wrong you burst out in your angry mode making you a firebender" Weison said looking at Mey.  
"Jaz, all the boys noticed your fluid like grace movements and your dainty little hands so you my new student are a waterbender" he said staring into Jaz's eyes.  
He turned and looked at Charles. "Charles you have a carefree spirit and rub too much off your sister with your violent nature but you are always optimistic therefore showing the signs of a true airbender"  
He then finally turned to Morg. "And Morg my beautiful daughter, you are as innocent as you look until someone makes you angry. With this attitude you are an earthbender."

They all looked at each other and back at Weison. "So what are we supposed to do about the war." Jaz asked. "Well you will all need help battling the war and there aren't many people that will help you here so I'm going to teleport you to a different dimension." Weison said. " So what dimension are you talking about" Mey asked. "I'm talking about Dragonball Z dimension.'" he said. "Your sending us to the Dragonball Universe" Charles asked.

"Yes you are going to gain more training from the best fighters there. I almost forgot to mention that my best student here will be joining you" Rauj stepped out the back. "Hey Rae, Jaz, Mey,Morg, And Charles. Weison told me about the Avatar and Saiyan because he told me I'm an airbender and a Saiyan too" "That's so freakin awesome" Charles said.

"So when are we going" Jaz asked. "You all will be going next week" "Next week is the day of the martial arts tournament" Mey said. "You may go and participate in the tournament but after the tournament you all are going behind the building and transport." They all nodded their heads and went to Rae's house so they can prepare more.

After a week they were all at the building. After a Few hours they all won in each category for Weison and later went to the changing room. "Me and Morg went to store so you all can blend in better" After she gave them the clothes they all went outside to look at themselves. Rae was wearing a cut off brown t shirt that showed her midsection, a brown bandanna, blue jeans that has a chain on the side and brown Nikes. Morg came out wearing a green long sleeved tee and a dress to go with it with shorts on the bottom and green Nikes. Jaz came out wearing a long blue fighting style dress that comes at little under her stomach, blue leggings, and Blue sandals. Mey wore a red and black stripe t shirt with blue capris and black flats. Charles wore a orange jacket over a yellow t shirt blue pants and some gray Nikes. Rauj came out in the same appearance except his jacket was tan and his shirt was white.

"I also got some Avatar clothes but will change into those when we are about to head to that world" Rae said. They nodded and went to the back of the building. "We're ready Master Weison" "You all will need your bags and your accessories." They lifted their different colored bags, and accessories. "Alright Rae and Morg remember the time when Trunks is going to meet up with Frieza" The girls nodded and their stuff started glowing then in seconds they were gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

Rae and the others floated above a country side. "Hey guys were here" Rae said. The others looked at their surroundings. "I think we should make a shelter right quick. Morg would you do the honors of making us one." Morg nodded and they all flew down to the area. Morg put her hand on the ground and concentrated her energy until a house was made. They all picked a room, unpacked, and headed outside. They all stood together. "Are you all ready for this" Rauj asked. They all nodded. They concentrate their energy and transported to the battle field but unfortunately the Z gang was already there.

Piccolo and Tien stared at that group of kids. _Who the heck are they?. _Krillin looked confused as well as Yamcha,Gohan and Bulma. Vegeta just stared at them.

"Who do you think you are" Vegeta yelled. They flinched back a bit.

"Vegeta" Bulma yelled at him.

"We're sorry but we just want to know who you are and how old you are" Tien said. Rae stepped forward. "My name is Rae and we all are twelve" "I'm Charles" "Rauj" "Jaz" "Morg" Everyone waited to hear the other girl's name but she was having a stare down with Vegeta. "My name is Mey" she said to the others with a smile on her face. The Z fighters were confused but shook it off. "What are you all doing here" Yamcha asked. "We all are from a different dimension" Jaz said. "So are you guys human or something" Bulma asked. "Well yes and no" Rauj said. They all stared at one another.

"We are half Saiyan and Half Human" Morg said. "There's no way you can be a Saiyan there are no more Saiyans left besides me,Kakkarot, and that boy." Vegeta said pointing to Gohan. Mey went back to Vegeta and glared at him. "Well we are Saiyans and we'll prove it" she said. They all stood together. "What would you guys want to see, Super Saiyan 1,2,3, or 4" Charles asked. Everyone gawked except for Vegeta. "I just want to see them power up lets see if they can generate" Vegeta said. They nodded their heads and within a flash they were all Super Saiyans. Everyone's eyes went wide. They all powered down. "So you guys were telling the truth" Gohan said.

Vegeta stared wide eyed,_How can a group of children past me! I"m the Prince of all Saiyans!._

_"_We actually came here to tell you more information but we need to go over there to fight Frieza" Rae told them. They were going to fly there until Mey stopped them," You can come too and Yamcha you aren't going to die and I don't read minds I just am that good" "We are also going to meet Goku two hours and a half later after the battle." Morg said. The others looked at this new group of fighters. "Alright I'm going with them" Piccolo said. The others nodded their heads and went to follow the group.

Trunks was fighting hard and fighting well. He had just killed Frieza and his father. When he turned around he found a group of kids and a set of adults behind them. "Dang it were too late" Gohan and Charles said. "Whatever, let's go home'" Jaz and Bulma said. "No wait I want to see Goku" Yamcha and Rauj said. "I just want to see this new fighter" Morg and Tien said. "Let's just go meet Goku" Piccolo and Rae said. "Aw man and I really wanted to kick Frieza's as-"

**"VEGETA" "MEY" **Jaz and Bulma yelled.

Trunks laughed at the funny sight. "Hey" Rae said floating down to him. "Hi" "My name is Rae and I wanted to ask if you would come with us to see my friend Goku" "Sure" They floated up together and went to the ground where Goku should be landing. We they landed they each forgot something. "Be right back" they said before they disappeared. After a few seconds later they were back with their bags. Mey opened her bag up and gave Bulma her laptop. "To me you look like a girl with brains so i got a schematic for something that takes the forever it should keep you occupied." she said to her. Bulma said thanks and started working on the schematic. "Gohan I got you something if you don't want to train with us" Rae said. Gohan got up and walked over to her. Rae handed him one of her DSI."You can keep that if you want I also brought some games" she said giving him the thing of games. "Thanks Rae" he said. "No problem"

"As for the rest of you, I got Vegeta nothing because I think he wants to train with us, Piccolo I got you nothing as well figuring that you would just meditate or train, Krillin I got you nothing but Rauj isn't going to do anything so maybe you can see what he's doing, Yamcha I have a magazine for you in the red bag, Tien and Trunks I thought you would train so I got you nothing as well, and there's food and drinks in the mini fridge that produces it own cooling system" Charles said. They all nodded and did what Rae actually said except for Krillin.

Morg went to work with Piccolo, Mey with Tien, Charles with Krillin, Trunks with Jaz, and Rae with Vegeta.

**Rae and Vegeta**

"I'm going to show you the highest level of a Super Saiyan that way if you only wanted to be just a Super Saiyan then it should come with ease." Rae said. Vegeta nodded gruffly. "The key is to figure all your loved ones dieing or you dieing" Vegeta nodded his head again.

He though of him dying right on the battlefield with an autonomous figure lurking over him. Then he saw his father dying from the hands of Frieza. Rae looked at Vegeta his eyes began to change colors and his body grew red hair. his tail had regrown and he looked like he had red eyeliner over his eyes. "That's it Vegeta. You have achieved Super Saiyan 4" Rae said. Vegeta got out of his greatest transformation and went to his normal state. "Congratulations" Rae said. "Vegeta muffled a thanks but Rae heard it anyway.

**Charles and Krillin**

"Hey Krillin" Charles said. "Hey Charles right" Krillin asked. "Yeah" he said. "So how did you learn your skills" Krillin asked. "I met this man that had worked with Rae for a year and Rae taught me because she's a master" "Good to know. Oh and is that girl, Mey, your cousin or something" "Nope. We are actually brother and sister her being 15 minutes older" "Oh so your twins" "Yeah, so what do you want yo work on first" "Can you go hand to hand" "Yeah" "Well Let's Begin" They started fighting.

**Morg and Piccolo**

Morg looked over at Piccolo. He was quiet just like her but you won't want to get him angry like her. "Piccolo" Morg asked. Piccolo let out a sigh. "What do you want" he asked irritated. "My friends just told me that there's going to be loud noises so I thought I could just transport you somewhere that won't be any loud noises so we can meditate" she said. "Okay, thank You" he said. He grabbed hold of Morg and was sent to a peaceful area without anyone near except Morg they meditated in peace.

**Trunks and Jaz**

"Hi I'm Jaz" she said. "If I say my name the world will be in danger" Trunks said. "Can I call you T then. I'm not really creative with names" "Sure" "So what do you want to work on first" "Anything" "That's enough for me" They started to train.

**Mey with Tien**

"Hi Tien" Mey replied. "Hey Mey" Tien greeted. "So do you want to start or do something else first" she asked. "Maybe we can talk and train at the same time" he suggested. "That sounds cool" They stepped away from each other and started talking and training. "Vegeta is such a jerk. He the me of this universe except I'm nice when I want to be. " she told Tien. "Yeah he can be a royal pain" Tien teased. "So do you have any friends besides them" "Yeah, this little guy named Chiaotzu" "Cool" she said. They then continued their training.

**After two hours and thirty minutes**

They heard a crash from a far. They went over to investigate the crash. They saw a tiny pod and out stepped Goku. "Hey Guys" he said. Gohan ran down to give his father a hug. "Dad" he yelled. Goku gave the hug back. "Hey Gohan" He started walking up to the others. "So how did you guys know I was going to be here" he asked. Everyone pointed to the group of kids. "They figured out you were going to be here." Piccolo answered. "But I don't know them" he stated. "Goku" Rae said. Goku looked down at the girl. "Yes" "Me as well as him over there need to talk to you" "What about your friends" "They know all about it and will be fine as long as Mey and Vegeta aren't near each other" she giggled. "Alright" he saud.

"Hey T" Rae yelled. Trunks turned around. "Me and Goku need to talk to you" she said. He nodded his head and went over to Goku and Rae. "Okay what do you want me to know" Goku asked them both. "T, you go first" Rae said. "Well in this 3 years from now on May 10th there will be two androids coming to spread terror. They will try and rid they planet as they please. We need all of your help" "Alright but how do you know this stuff"Goku asked "Because I'm from the future. Don't tell anyone about what I'm about to tell you. My name is Trunks. I am Half Saiyan and Half Human. My Father and Mother are over there" he said. "They're your parents!" Goku asked laughing. "Yeah oh and take these when you get sick . They'll stop the heart virus you get before you die." "Thanks" Goku said.

Then Goku turned to Rae after receiving the bottle from Trunks. "Alright Goku its my turn. My name is Rae and I came here with my friends Rauj, Morg, Jaz, Mey, and Charles. I am actually from a different universe. Me and my friends are half Saiyans from our fathers. My master, Gohan Weison, was my teacher and told me that I would need the Z fighters to help stop this war in a different universe but I would need too help the Z fighters for the next 10 years. " Rae said. "I'll do it but for ten years what about your family." "I couldn't tell my parents or brothers because they'll freak and besides when I get back it'll be like they didn't see me for a day." she said. "Alright do you have a place to stay" he asked. "Yeah me and my friends actually made a home next to this nice lady in the country" "Alright"

They headed back to the group and told them everything except the future about Trunks. Everyone left to go train except for Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and the gang. "Piccolo would you like to train with me. I do need a partner." "What about me dad? Can I train with you guys"Gohan said. "Just wait a sec. Hey Rae" he said. The others turned to look at Goku. "How about you all be training partners with us" he asked. The others nodded their head rapidly and went to Goku. "That's great"

"Maybe I can show you the house we made" Charles said. "That sound good" Gohan said. They all got off the ground and went to the sky and they were right in front of another house. "Hey that looks like our house" Goku said. "Hm maybe it is" Rauj said. Chi chi came around the corner from her afternoon walk. "Hey Chi chi" the group said. "Your neighbor is Chi chi" Goku asked. "Yeah why" Mey asked. "Chi Chi" "Mom" Chi Chi's boys called out. "Goku, Gohan" she said running up to them. "It's good to see you well. I would like you to meet our new neighbors" "Chi Chi we already met them" "You have" "Yeah Mom and look what Rae gave me" Gohan showed his mom the DSI. "What is it" she asked. "It's a DSI. You can play digital games on it. I gave him a bag of fun games but there is also some learning games in there" She whispered the last part to Chi Chi. "Thank You" she whispered back.

"Hey Piccolo do you need a place to stay"Morg asked. "I'm fine" "Piccolo its fine besides we can make your own house so you can have complete solitude any time of the day" Morg tempted. "Fine'" he sighed. Morg went over Several yards away from the houses and made another house like last time. "Alright we are good to go" Morg said coming back. "Thank you" he said. "How did you do that"Gohan and Goku asked "I'll tell you later" Morg said. The boys went to play with their consoles that Rae gave them and the girls went to prepare dinner.

"Dinner" Chi chi yelled. "They all went to the dinner table that looked like it could feed an elephant. Goku dived into his food as well as the other half saiyans.

After three years past the Z fighters were ready to face the androids.


	5. Chapter 5

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

**Oh and guys before you read I need to tell you all something. Rae's outfit was based off Pan's but with different colors, Charles and Rauj were off Goku's regular look but the have their training clothes witch consist of Trunk's look , Morg is based off Videl's outfit after the World tournament, Jaz is Videl's school girl look, and Mey is off of the Android 18's look when she first met the fighters.**

**The New Generation is the group name for the kids right now but later they will be apart of The Z Fighters.**

**That's all oh and i don't own DBZ... such a tragedy. **

* * *

After three years past the Z fighters were ready to face the androids.

Goku and the others were getting ready to go fight. "I'll see you later" Goku said to Chi chi. "Promise me one thing." she said. Goku looked at Chi Chi. "Promise me you'll come back and make sure Gohan, Rauj and the others will come back too" "I will" he said. He kissed Chi chi on the cheek and went outside with the others.

"Ready Goku" Rae asked. "Ready as ever" he said. They took off and went to meet up with the others. They landed in front of Yamcha, Tien, and Bulma with a baby in her hands. "Hey Guys" Tien said. "Hey" Rae said.

"SO Bulma who's the little guy" Gohan and the boys asked. "This little guy is name Trunks"Bulma said "But Bulma he doesn't look like Yamcha" Jaz said. "Its not my kid" Yamcha said. Everyone except Goku and Rae looked dumbfounded. "It's Vegeta's son" she answered. They all fell over anime style. Then Krillin and the others came. "Hi Guys" he said. "Hey Krillin" they said.

"What's Bulma doing here" Piccolo said. "Yeah why are you here Bulma. You and Trunks can get killed. I think you should both go home and let us take care of it." Charles said. "No way. Besides I just want to see the androids. Then me and Trunks will head back home." Alright" Charles said. "So where's Vegeta" Mey said. "I don't know" Bulma answered.

Then all of a sudden Yajirobe came on a car. "Hey Yajirobe did you come to help fight the androids" Jaz asked. "No I did not. I don't want to get myself killed. I came to give Goku these Senzu Beans" he said pushing Mey out the way. Mey was about to walk up to him and punch him in the face but her friends saw this coming and went to stop it. "Well Bye" he said unaware from Mey's glares.

Minutes later after searching their power level Yajirobe's ship blew up. "The Androids" everyone yelled. "Gohan, Jaz, and Rauj go check and see if Yajirobe is okay while me and the others go search for the androids" Rae said. They all nodded and went to the city while the others went for Yajirobe.

At the city everyone was looking around for the androids. Krillin was flying in and out the city but didn't see them. Piccolo and Tien was flying over the city but didn't see anyone strange. Goku and Rae was searching high and low in the city and Yamcha, Charles and Mey were walking around. "Do any of you sense anything" Yamcha asked the others. Before they could answer they heard a blood curling scream. They all ran quickly but quietly to the scream. They saw two funny looking men in weird clothing.

Everyone tried to conceal their energy but Charles was too slow and the android saw him. The tall one grabbed Charles and pulled him in. Charles struggled to get free of his grasp but had no luck. Then the android held one hand up and put it right on his heart. He then sucked the energy out of Charles and tossed him to the side. As he was draining his energy Charles was screaming as loud as he could making all the fighters go to the direction of the source. Mey and Yamcha stepped out while the other fighters landed. Rae and Mey went over to Charles to see if he was okay.

Rae said he would either die or need something to replenish his energy so the heart can still move with tears in her eyes. Mey looked sad at Charles and then turned toward the android. Her face was full on mad but then she calmed down and started talking to Goku. "Goku, Rae and I are going to heal Charles over there where Bulma and the others are at" she said. "Alright you are going to need this" He said giving her a couple Senzu Beans. Mey nodded and her and Rae took off.

* * *

Goku and the other Z fighters stood in front of the androids. "Hello" the tall one said, the Z Fighters didn't move a muscle. "You must be Goku" he said. "So what if I am" he said. " Dr. Gero created me and my counterpart, Android 19 to eliminate you and companions." he said. The Z fighters looked grim. "How about we move this fight to another area"Tien said. "Of course" They all powered up and move to an area many miles away from the city.

Rae and Mey was trying their best to heal him but Charles just wouldn't wake up. After giving him a couple Senzu Beans he was awakened. 'Charles" The girls said giving him a hug. "Hey girls, what happened" he asked. "You died but me and Rae Saved you" Mey said. "Thanks" he said. He stood up very carefully and saw the Z fighters flying. They all powered up and went to the others to join the battle.

Tien and the others landed at the battlefield when all of a sudden Vegeta, Charles, Mey, Rauj, and Rae flew down. "Charles what are you doing here" Krillin asked. "You should go back home or something you could die again" Piccolo said. "Heck No I came here to fight didn't I"he said. "Besides he just caught me off guard and had a good grip" he replied.

They all took a fighting stance as the tall android began to talk. "Now are you all ready to fight" he asked. "First off we aren't telling you anything until you explain yourself" Rae said. "Why bother explaining we can just blow him up can't we" Vegeta and Mey said holding their hands up for an attack. "Guys here him out and if he bothers you Vegeta you can attack him and Mey just go on at him after he finishes" Jaz said.

Vegeta shrugged his shoulder and Mey said"Whatever" while they both smirked. " created me as well as my counterpart Android 19 to eliminate you all except for that group of children. We have been made out of mechanics that were watching each and every one of your moves. Observing you each fight you had and now 19 would love to fight with you" he explained.

"I go high you go low" Vegeta said. Mey smirked. "Thinking the same thing" she replied and headed to the skies. 19 came running at Vegeta who dodged easily. Vegeta then sent a powerful kick to him make him fly into the sky where Mey is waiting for him. Mey gets ready for an attack. Right before Mey was about to send him back to the Earth 19 grabbed her arms and started sucking the life energy out of her.

Gohan and the others looked horrified. Then all of a sudden Mey broke the Android's arms and flung them to 20. While the Android stood there in shock Mey threw a ki blast at him sending him down to Vegeta. Vegeta and Mey got ready for an attack. Mey had her orb as well as Vegeta. They both charged their blast at the exact same time making sure they both demolished the Android.

Mey floated back to the ground and walked to where the Android's pile of ash stood. She kneeled down to it. "That was for my bro, no one messes with me and my fam" she said. She walked back over to the others as well as Vegeta.

"Krillin or Yamcha can take that one over there" Vegeta said. "The way T said it I thought it would be a lot harder but they were pretty easy" Mey said.

"Mey" Rae stated. "Yeah" she asked. "Those weren't the Androids T was talking about" Rae said. "**WHAT!**" Everyone screamed. "Mey, Jaz, Rauj, Charles, and Morg. You know that 'thing' Master Weison said we hold" The Z fighters looked confused. "Yeah?" The group of twelve year olds said. "Well I kinda looked through his memories with this ability I have." "You actually went through his mind" Charles said. "Yeah" Jaz came and smacked her on the head. "Whatever" Rae said. Krillin then looked back to see of the Android was there but he wasn't.

"Hey guys the Android is GONE" Krillin shouted. The all turned around to look at Android waiting for Krillin to fight but they didn't see him. "Where he go" Tien asked. The others couldn't find him either so they then decided to take the matters into their own hands and find them. Before they went off Piccolo stopped them. "Wait we all don't have to look for him. Those kids can do some transporting" he said.

"Oh yeah forgot" Rauj said. "Everyone grab hold of me or someone else" Morg instructed. Everyone obliged. "Ready" Jaz asked. Everyone nodded. The new group of fighters searched for the signal and transported to just above a cave. "We all felt an energy source here that hasn't been harmed." Rauj explained. "There's Android 19" Morg replied. They all looked down below to see the Android down below.

20 runs into the cave and approaches two incubators. The Z fighters and The New Generation flew down to the cave. "I say we blast this whole joint down" Mey and Vegeta said. "How about we not." Charles and Goku said. Vegeta and Mey glared at them. "I think they are trying to say is that maybe they have bigger and dangerousness weapons up in there" Jaz and Krillin said. Vegeta and Mey shrugged their shoulders.

* * *

20 has just woken up Androids. The Androids stepped out of their pods. "Good you two are awake" he said. "That's better than being mostly human, Dr. Gero" Android 17 said. He had black hair and was wearing a black shirt with blue capri jeans and green socks with black high tops. "Yes I have" he replied. "I see you joined the android side" Android 18. She had blond hair and was wearing a Black shirt with striped sleeves, a vest to cover over, jean skirt, Black tights, and brown boots. They both had the red ribbon army badge on their shirts.

17 looked down and saw the remote that shut him off earlier. 18 saw it too. Dr. Gero picked up the remote and started talking about how they should eradicate Goku and Co. or he would shut them off. Just as They were talking Vegeta and Mey blasted down the door. The Androids didn't pay no mind so the Fighters conversed. "Did he say Gero" Goku asked. The Dragonball gang widen their eyes as well as Morg and Rae.

"Goku, I know you all are going to ask questions for what we're about to tell you" Morg said. The fighters looked at her like she was crazy. " There's no time! Goku we all must locate to a different area, right now. I looked into Dr. Gero's past and those are the Androids that T was talking about but I also looked into the Androids past and saw that he created another android type thing and he said it had all of our cells. Yes all of our cells, Piccolo's regeneration, Vegeta's cocky attitude, Tien's Tri Beam, Goku's easy going attitude, Yamcha's Wolf Fang Fists, and Krillin's Destructo Disk." Rae said.

Everyone stood there wide in shock except for the New Generation. They all nodded and went back to Roshi's.

The Androids killed their creator. Android 17 killed him for revenge while Android 18 killed him because he wanted her to kill Goku but she wanted to give them chances. "Come on 18 lets go kill them" 17 said. "How could you say that. Those are innocent people they didn't do anything to get killed for are father was just a revenge seeker"' she said. "Just come on. Who really cares about them anyway. Just come on 18" "I do and my name isn't 18 anymore. It's Eighttella" she said flying off in the direction of the Fighters. "Why did I have a sister" he states. 17 then flies off after her.

All of the fighters made it to the Kame's House and then later the young blond Eighttella landed in front of the Kame house. Everyone stood in their fighting stances.

"What are you doing here"Vegeta asked. "Please, I Don't want to fight. My brother and I was created to destroy you all but I don't want to. He still wants to kill you all but he's no brother of mine if he wants to harm innocent people. His name is something but I changed my name to Eighttella from my original name 18"she said.

"How do we know you're telling the truth" Yamcha asked. Morg and Rae knelt down and touched the Earth. "She isn't lying" they both said. "You don't know that" Tien said. "yeah I do. Anyway we all might need to relocate 17 is coming this way to kill all" Morg said. Everyone looked at her liked she was crazy. "Its a new skill tell you about it later but anyway we need to get to Kami's Lookout" she said.

They all nodded their heads and teleported to the Lookout. "Hey Kami" The Z Fighters said (Except Piccolo and Vegeta). "Hello all" Kami said.

"Kami I need to fuse with you" Piccolo said. Everyone looked shocked. "Why do you need to fuse." Kami asked. "There will be a new evil coming soon and I am not strong enough. I need your help Kami" he pleaded. "Okay I will agree but who will watch over Earth and not to mention there will be no more Dragonballs with me gone" he said as Mr. Popo came in. "What is happening Kami" he asked. "I am going to become one with Piccolo to be rid of this evil" he said. Mr. Popo started to tear up but he wiped the tears away.

He went over and hugged Kami for one last time. Piccolo and Kami then went over to one another. Piccolo touched Kami's shoulder and the two beings were one once again never being able to separate again. "Hmmm, Kamiccolo" Charles, Rauj, and Goku said. Everyone laughed, even Vegeta! The Namkeian cringed. "You can still call me Piccolo, I'm just Kami and Piccolo in one human being." he stated.

"Maybe we should go to Planet Namek and look for a new Earth Guardian" Jaz suggest. The Z Fighters nodded and the teleporters, (Goku and the New Generation), went off to Planet Namek. Goku and the others landed right in front of the Elder Moori. "Hello you must be Goku the savior" Moori said. Goku has a wide grin on his face. "You don't need to call me that" Goku said. The Namekian just nodded.

"We came here to look for a new Guardian because Kami had to fuse with Piccolo once again" Mey explained. "I see well we have the perfect Guardian for you" he said. "Dende" Moori called. A young green Dende stepped forth. "This will be your new guardian" Moori said. "That's cool with us but he has a say in this" Rauj said. "I would be delighted to come and be Earth's Guardian" Dende said. 'That's great. Hey you could also hang out with Krillin and Gohan" Morg said. Dende's eyes widen and his smile grew bigger. The Saiyans waved goodbye to the Namekians and they were at Kami's Lookout once again.


	6. Chapter 6

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

**Oh yeah I forgot to mention a lot of chapters back that the kids are the same age as Gohan.**

* * *

Goku and the others landed in front of the others with Dende by his side. "Dende" Gohan and Krillin screamed. Dende smiled and went over to hug his friends. Thy all then introduced Dende to their friends. "So I think we should make new dragon balls so we can give back life to the people this monster will kill" Krillin said. "That's a great idea...um... Krillin right?" Eighttella asked. "Yeah" he replied with a big wide grim for her remembering his name. She just blushed.

"It could take may months in order to create a new and original dragon" Charles said. "Ah but it'll only take a few ,minutes if the original model is around" Dende said. Mey then saw something flash before her eyes. "I can sense it even though it doesn't have any energy" she spoke. The group looked shocked and went to go get it. After retrieving the statue Dende worked hours making the perfect dragon. Then he had to do some school work as well as the boys.

"How come you don't have to do any work" Rauj asked. "We already finished this year's homework" Morg replied. "So how come you aren't in a different grade level" Charles asked. "We told the teachers we wanted to stay behind and hang with our friends." Jaz answered. "Ohhhh" they all said.

A couple minutes later the accessories on Rae started blinking. Everyone looked down to Rae. She stared at her own jewelry and wondered what was happening. She grabbed hold of her Dog tag and all of a sudden it changed to a ball with a star in the middle of it.

The ball then shot streaks of colors at the New Generation. Gray at Charles, Yellow at Rauj, Red at Mey, Blue at Jaz, Green at Morg, and Brown at Rae. They were wearing different clothes though.

Jaz was wearing a white under shirt with a long blue fighting style dress and black leggings under her dress. (Marron)  
Morg was wearing a green tank tube with matching glove-lets and skirt with knee high boots. (Bra)  
Mey was dressed in Rae's old clothing except they were red and black with a hint of gold except for the bandanna.(Pan)  
Rae was dressed in a brown Bandanna that was placed over her head with a bangs covering the left side of her eye(Pan), a Brown finger less-glove (Pan), an over the shoulder green shirt that has the word's fighter (Videl), Black Leggings (Marron),and a green choker (Bra). All girls had on a special pair of shoes that would transform at their will.  
Charles wore a black tank top with tan shorts and boots.(Trunks)  
Rauj came out wearing a mid sleeve t-shirt that had his name on it as well as blue shorts and yellow boots. (Goten).

After the transformation they each looked at each other. They were shocked and gasped until they saw Rae's necklace moving again. She held it once again and then all of a sudden a man appeared in front of them. "Master Weison" they all said showing respect. "Ah hi my young pupils but you all don't have to bow. You are family" he said. Morg and the others went over to hug him. They turned around so they could introduce him to the others. "This is my father Gohan Weison" Morg explained. They all looked flabbergasted. He looked just like Grandpa Gohan that died a long time ago.

"Dear I don't know most of them but I do know the one named Goku" he said. Everyone was shocked. "How do you know me" he asked. "That"s a shame you don't remember your own grandfather" Gohan Weison said. Goku looked at him through wide eyes. "Grandpa" he asked. Weison nodded his head. Goku went over and hugged his grandfather. "So does that make me and Goku like brother and sister Dad" Morg asked. Weison nodded his head.

"Yes it does but I need to tell you all something. You know how you're in this form." They nodded their heads. "This is your second stage. You have gone through many more stages. Like looking into people's mind, physic abilities, looking in the past, invisibility, hearing faraway, and reading people's mind. You each have every ability I just named. I also wanted to tell you that once you reach the age of 15 here that is the end of your growing here in this world. You will remain that way until you return home. I also brought two more half-Saiyans."

The original Saiyans and Gohan looked at Weison.

_Oh great there's more. _Piccolo thought. All of a sudden two more boys emerged form behind Weison. One had bleached blonde hair with a long sleeve shirt that read Capsule Corp with blue jeans and brown boots. "Andrew!"Rae called. Another one stepped out with blonde hair as well but not as bleached, a white long sleeved t-shirt with a purple underarm shirt underneath, brown pants, and gray Nikes. "Noah" Morg said. They ran up to them and kissed them on their cheek. They turned the boys around and introduced them to the group.

"Everybody this is my boyfriend Noah who I call Noha" Morg said. "And this is my boyfriend Andrew who is my Andres(On-Dre-EZ)" Rae said. Mey and Jaz stared at the two wondering how their friends could get such boyfriends and not tell them about it. "Hey Rae" Andres said hugging her. "Hey Morg, Knuckle-hug" Noha said. He and Morg put their knuckles together and then hugged.

"So you're going to help us with every thing Master Weison told us all" Jaz asked. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. "Yeah. I always wanted to come and help Rae but Master told us it wasn't the time to go and help so we are here now" Andres said.

"Can we kick the Monster's butt now" Mey and Vegeta complained. "Not yet" Goku replied. "Dende needs to finish making the dragonballs" Eighttella told them. After thirty minutes all fighters sensed a new power source. "I think it is the new fighter. I think named him Cell because he contained everyone's cells" Eighttella said. All of a sudden flashbacks came through her mind. "Oh my god. I just remembered that wanted him to absorb me and my brother to get Cell stronger"She said in a low whisper but everyone heard it.

"I am going to need to relocate to a different area fast because he's going to kill me by absorbing me." She said. "Or we can go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, train for a day and then go kick some as-" Mey and Vegeta started. "**MEY" "VEGETA"** Jaz and Bulma yelled. "You guys never let me have any fun" they mumbled.

"So let's see maybe we can just all go into the chamber but we are going to pair up in groups" Tien said. "Alright." they group said. Everyone picked their partner. Rae with Andres, Morg with Noah, Jaz with Eighttella, Mey with Vegeta, Goku with Gohan, Tien with Yamcha, Krillin with Rauj and Charles.

All of a sudden Future Trunks flies down to greet the others. "Hey I didn't sense you all down there so I came up here and what are you doing with the Android guys" he asked. "She switched .Gero may have created her to destroy people but there was a data base that we took out of her to make sure she doesn't do anything harmful" Yamcha said.

"Okay then so what are you all doing now." he asked. "We were just about to go into the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" Noha answered. "Wait who are you two" Trunks said actually taking notice of Noah and Andres. They put their arms around their girlfriends. "I'm Noah,Morg's boyfriend"Noah said. "And I'm Andres,Rae's Boyfriend" Andres nodded his head. "Well I'll pair up with...uh...You never told us your name"Charles said. "Oh I guess I could tell you now" he said.

Trunks waited until the right time. "You all know how I am a Saiyan. Actually I'm not all Saiyan. I am half Saiyan due to my father. My name is Trunks Vegeta Briefs. The Son of Bulma and Vegeta. I came here from the future in search of your assistance in which I am grateful for" "So how come you don't get us in the future to help defeat the Androids."Tien asked. "Well in the future you all try but you all fail. Krillin dies off first then Yamcha, Tien, and then Piccolo. the only remaining survivors are me, Gohan, and my father,Vegeta."

Out of nowhere his watch starts beeping. "Gohan what is it" He asked talking to the Future Gohan on his communicator Watch. _Trunks listen to me. Your, Father Vegeta is dead. He wanted me to tell you to always stay strong and when you come back you better get the Namek balls and wish him back to life so he can help you train and finally defeat the Androids. Wait...Are ...I... Good Bye...! Gohan said._

Everyone looked back to Trunks. "As I was saying only Three people live which was me, Gohan, and Vegeta. Well those two just died. Gohan told me that when we defeat that Monster here I will go to Planet Namek and wish him back to life that way he can come and help get this stupid stuff over with back home."Trunks said. Vegeta smirked knowing he would say something like that to his son.

"Alright so I go with Trunks right" Charles asked. Trunks smiled at the twelve year old and nodded. "So who's going first."Tien asked. "You all don't need to ask because we have enough rooms to be the Hyperbolic Time Chamber" said.

He directed them to the Time Chambers. They each chose a room and got ready to train.

After a day all the human race was obliterated and Cell was in his perfect form by absorbing 17.

All of the fighters came out looking tired,taller,and a lot and the Saiyans came out with different colored hair on their upper body,a tail, and longer hair. told them on that Cell was there and wanted the greatest fighters in the universe to fight for the sake of the world.

* * *

Early the next morning the gang woke up to look at the damage caused by Cell.

The gang went to the front of Kami's Lookout to sense the new power. "So do you think we should go down and start fighting" Noah asked. "I guess it's worth a shot."Andres said. They all powered up and went to the Cell Games.

Once they got there they saw large white limousine. "I'm going to kick this monster's butt" said proudly.

went up against Cell and lost quickly. Goku went against Cell as well and fore fitted. He then told Cell there was a group of fighters that are able to defeat them. He pointed to the New Generation.

They all walked up to Cell and did their best against Cell. Eventually they Andres didn't see what was coming to him and was shot right in the heart. Rae had a pained look on her face as she saw her boyfriend die right then and there. She attacked as much as her might will allow her. All of a sudden Cell knocked her back to a cliff where the others were knocked out from. Goku went and joined the fight when Cell was about to explode. He teleported to King Kai's planet and died there but Cell returned back to Earth.

Cell then killed Trunks. Mey and Vegeta attacked him with powerful ki blasts but there was no damage. Rae and Gohan had both stood up before Cell could killed them both. When Cell threw a deadly blast at Vegeta and Mey the two ran in front of them and took the blow to their arms.

Gohan and Rae then teamed up to do a Kamehameha on Cell but Cell had saw it coming and then did a Kamehameha on them. Suddenly a voice was spoken to both children. It was Andres and Goku. They told their son and girlfriend as long as they have strength,courage, and determination they could win.

They two fighters then felt a powerful strong connection arise within. In the background you could see Goku and Andres forming a Kamehameha wave. The now stronger Quarters killed Cell with all their might.

Rae and Gohan fell back from exhausting work. The remaining Z fighters and New Generation crew picked up the talented warriors and took them to Dende's to get healed.

While they were healed The New Generation went to get the New Dragonballs and came back earlier than expected.

They summoned the Eternal Dragon that would grant them any wish. They made the first wish saying that everyone killed by Cell should be brought back to life. Shenron agreed to the wish. Trunks and Andres woke up. They then had a stump figuring out how Goku could be brought back to life.

Goku the told the guys through King Kai that they didn't need to because he was going to remain training with King Kai and because he knows people from his past are trying to destroy him and/or the Earth so it would be great if he stayed.

The Z fighters agreed and gave the last wish to Krillin who removed the bomb from Eighttella and 17. Eighttella glowed a bit and then hugged Krillin after she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed bright red and the Dragon went back into the Dragonballs for deep slumber as he scattered across the globe.

* * *

Three years Later

Rae,Morg,Mey, and Jaz woke up early in the morning to get ready for their first day of school. They put on their usual clothes but Rae had put brown streaks up in her hair, (the clothes they got when they met Grandpa Gohan), and headed to the different rooms.

Jaz went into Charles room to find him getting dress. He turned his head around to find his new girlfriend there. Jaz and Charles had gotten together a year after Cell was defeated. They stayed together any place they went. "Hey Charles" Jaz said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Hey Jaz" he said returning the kiss. "So are you ready to go"she asked. He finished dressing and gave her a long slow kiss. "Now I am'" he said smirking. "You know what, you're crazy" She giggled as she walked away. "Love you Too" he said.

Morg went to her boyfriend's room to see if he was awake. She was about to knock on the door when all of a sudden it pulled open and she knocked on poor Noah's head! "I'm Sorry Noah"she cried. "It's alright" he said giving her a hug. "That's a relief."she said jokingly. They laughed at the small joke she said. They then walked to the front of the house waiting for everyone else.

Mey went into Rauj's room to find him asleep. She walked over to the bed and sat down next to it. She whispered his name a couple times until she finally just screamed in his ear. "God Dang" he said waking up. "Good Morning" Mey said looking innocent. He smiled at the picture in front of im. He saw his little angel sitting there all smiles. Mey and Rauj got together at the end of the Cell games. "Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs." she said with a wink. He nodded his head, kissed her cheek and went to go change.

Rae went into her boyfriend's room to see him laying on his bed typing away on his IPhone. She went over and layed right next to him. "Hey"she said. He looked to his left and saw Rae sitting right next to him. "Hi" he said giving her a small kiss on the fore head. "What are you doing" she asked. "Looking up new karate moves to spar with you" he said. "Aww how sweet" she said. They both laughed. "So are you ready for school" he asked. "I was ready a long time ago because Morg and Jaz wanted to wake up so early" she said. He chuckled and smirked. "It's not funny" she said hitting him with his pillow. He stopped laughing and started hitting her with a pillow. They laughed after their thirty second pillow fight was over. They got up and left to school with the others.

The group and Gohan went into the school after saving the lives at a bank robbery and almost told their secret about their powers to a young girl. They all entered Orange Star High and went into their Science class and sat in two rows. The girls in the first row and the guys in the second row. Erasa, a girl that was friends with Videl Satan, started having a conversation with the new girl Morg. "Hi i'm Erasa" she said introducing herself. "I'm Morg. This is Mey, Jaz, and Rae. Our boyfriends are in the behind us. Our boyfriends sat directly behind us so they can see our pretty hair or something. Their names are Noah, Rauj,Charles, and Andres." she said. "What about the new boy" she asked. "A good friend. His name is Gohan" Mey answered.

Later the kids had a class in sports. They played soccer. The teams were divided in girls versus boys. The girls had to go over to their boyfriends and tell them not to use to much power or they'll get caught. The guys nodded knowing that would be a bad sign. They played soccer for a little while until the boys kick the ball a little too hard on an accident. The teams stared in wide shock as the boys kick it so hard. The girls glared at the boys who had a grin on their faces that said Oops.

They all went home later that day right before they stopped some criminals in town making Videl see their true identity. She promised she wouldn't tell anyone as long as she was taught how to fly and that they would enter the World's Martial Arts Tournament. They agreed and went to work .

After eight days of coming over Videl now was mastered in flying as well as Goten, Gohan's little brother. Gohan and Charles flew around and told their friends and family about the Tournament and asked if they would enter or not and most of them did. Now they couldn't wait for the Tournament because Fortuneteller Baba told them that Goku would be back for that day.

The fighters set out for training. Piccolo. Eighttella. Gohan. Krillin. Rae. Videl. Andres. . Charles. Mey. Jaz. Goten. Trunks. Vegeta. Morg. Noah. and Rauj.


	7. Chapter 7

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

**Instead of them staying here for ten years make it to right before Goku turns into a child. Instead of him going to places around the universe he will join Rae and the others after fighting will learn from Goku while they are fighting so Goku doesn't have to train him.**

**Oh and I forgot to mention if they're princess/princes or not**

**Kings: Vegeta-Saiyans and Goku-Ox Kingdom**

**Queens: Bulma-Saiyans and Chi chi- Ox Kingdom**

**Princes: Goten-Ox Kingdom~~ Trunks-Saiyans~~ Gohan-Ox Kingdom~~ Andres-India~~ Noah-Italian~~ Rauj-Mexican~~ Charles-Egypt/Mexican**

**Princesses: Rae-India~~ Morg-Italian~~ Mey-Mexicans~~ Jaz-Egypt/Mexican~~ Videl-Ox Kingdom**

**Back to the Story**

**And I don't own Dragonball Z, Gt, or Avatar**

* * *

On the day of the tournament the fighters went and waited for the others. Krillin,Eighttella, and Marron was the first to arrive. They went to the fair area of the island and won Marron a stuffed Bunny.

"I'm gonna name whim Bunny Wabbit" she exclaimed as the two parents smiled at their daughter. They then were walking back over to where they would meet up with the others. On the walk there Marron asked a question that neither parents were expecting.

"Hey Mama and Dada" she asked. Eighttella and Krillin looked down at the little girl. "Yes Sweetie" Eighttella asked. "Can I maybe do martilsz artz with you after you win the wournament" she asked. The two parents were stunned but then smiled. "Of course" Krillin said. She hugged both of her parents' legs and hopped up and down.

Before they made it over to the others the couple bought ice cream for the small child who enjoyed it very much until she had a brain freeze.

As the others landed they searched for Goku. After half an hour of searching he appeared right in front of them all. Goku smiled as everyone except Vegeta, Goten, and Eighttella went to hug him.  
~(She may have been sweet in the beginning of the story but over the years with living on the island of Master Roshi she then changed her ways to her natural self on DBZ)~

Goten then rushed over to see his look a like father. Goku caught him in a hug and the fighters all went to the registration desk. When it was Trunks and Goten's turn to sign up the registrator told them that they have to sign up for the Junior Division. Trunks got mad at the man while Goten agreed. They eventually was placed in the Junior Division but reluctantly for Trunks.

The older group of fighters made their way to the Preliminary Matches. "Make sure you cheer for Daddy and Mommy" Krillin said to his daughter before leaving. Marron nodded her head as her father ruffled her hair.

When the group of fighters left the others made their way over to their seats.

Goku and the others went inside the preliminary building to see what they would have to do this year. This year they saw that they have a punching machine where it would determine if they would advance.

The fighters lined up after Hercule Satan had hit the bag and had a number of 175 as their target point. They brought out two machines so they could work twice as fast. Each fighter stepped up to punch the machine but got really low numbers around 71.

Finally it was the group's turn. Eighttella hit it very light but still managed to get a higher score than Hercule as well as the other Z Fighters. Eighttella got 2,000. Krillin had 1,985. Goku won 3,045. Gohan had 7,500. Videl had a score of 2,000. Piccolo had 3,020. Vegeta destroyed the machine as well as Mey but it was quickly fixed thanks to Rae's intelligence. Rae got a score of 7,500, Charles 1,500, Jaz 2,500, Andres 3,450, Noah 2,222, Morg 3,657, and Rauj 3,895.

They all went into the competition as well as four others named Pintar, Yamu, Spopovich, Kibbito, and Shen. They all went to go watch the Junior competition.

The kids that entered weren't really good because Goten and Trunks beat them all real easily. When it was Trunks and Goten's turn the whole gang smiled, smirked, and cheered for the two. Bulma was yelling at Trunks to kick Goten's butt while hitting Oolong. While Chi-Chi just stood in front of the crowd swinging her arms wildly yelling at Goten. All in all Trunks won the three hour long fight after kicking Goten out of the ring making him land where the stands were.

Later the Adult tournament was starting up. Goku and the other fighters went to go draw their number for the tournament. The first match would be Rae against Andres. Krillin was the next competitor and he would fight Charles. Morg would fight Eighttella after Krillin's match. Videl would go against versus Yamu. Goku would go against Vegeta. Mey versus Pintar, Noah versus Rauj, Jaz versus Shen,Gohan versus Hercule, and Kibbito versus Gohan.

The first match was about to begin when Rae and Andres stepped in the ring. The couple bowed to each other in sign of respect and stood in a fighting stance. "Just so you know I am going to beat you and you better not let me win like you always do" she said smirking. Andres relaxed a bit. "I only let you win half the time because its sad when you seem disappointed. Just to be fair we go to our maximum strength and no ki blast we don't need the crowd thinking we used rocket fuel or something" he said. Rae nodded and agreed. The two got back in their fighting stances and looked for a weak spot on each other.

Rae and Andres lunged forward at the same time ready to punch the other. Their knees collied making the biggest spark seen to mankind. With a little more effort Rae sent Andres out the ring. Right before he fell he floated above the ground. He then soared all the way to the sky. Rae followed his actions and went up after him. The two went at each again dodging, punching, and kicking each other.

Andres then kicked Rae down to the ground. She landed in the middle of the ring making a large dent. Rae stood up and flew back to the air. She looked around for her boyfriend but she couldn't find him. She then tried sensing his ki but he was blocking it. All of a sudden he popped out behind her and put her in the sleeper hold. Andres laughed as she struggled to get free. "Give up" he whispered. Rae smirked. "I think not" she replied.

Rae then moved her arms up straight and slid down to the ground gracefully. Andres followed her moves and landed. Rae tighten her gloves (Pan) as he tighten his (Trunks). They resumed fighting each other once again. During the fight Rae moved at an extreme speed that he couldn't see her any more. She then gave a good blow to his back making him fall out the ring. Andres turned around and saw Rae in her Super Saiyan state smirking wildly. "You weren't supposed to go SSJ" he said trying to get up. "There was no rules that said I Couldn't" Rae said.

She went over helped her boyfriend up. She kissed him on the cheek and said,"I win. You owe me a new set of martial arts equipment" "Alright but next time will be a lot harder" he said. "Whatever you say" the couple made their way back over to the others.

"Don't you all say a word. She caught me off guard" Andres warned them all noticing that all of them except for Piccolo and Videl was about to say a wise crack. The others just snickered and giggled. Krillin and Charles then went out for their match.

They bowed to each other and started fighting. Charles sent a ki blast at Krillin making Krillin jump high and fly to the sky. Charles then powered up to SSJ and went after Krillin. He started charging a Kamehameha wave but then Krillin had sent him back to the ground outside the ring. Charles fell out of his Super Saiyan state. Then right before Krillin thought he would win Charles floated eight inches off the ground. They both then landed over to the arena. Charles then sent a Destructo Disk his way. Krillin jumped out the way and with extreme speed knocked him out the ring.

"Beat ya" Krillin said while walking out the ring. "Yeah or maybe I just let you win" Charles said. Krillin looked horror strucked. "Kidding" Charles said. Krillin laughed along with Charles as they were about to go take a break after their own match.

Morg and Eighttella went out after the match with Krillin and Charles. Morg made the first attack almost hurting Eighttella. Almost. Eighttella then came with a ki blasts and shot them at her. She jumped into the air very high and shot another wave attack at her. Eighttella kept jumping out the way dodging all of her attacks and then out of nowhere Eighttella then pushed Morg out the ring by just a little because Morg was standing on the edge. Eighttella smirked while Morg got up dusted herself off and laughed with Eighttella.

Videl then went out to her match with Stopavich. Videl used all of the moves she know but Stopavich wouldn't be stopped after Videl was sweating hard and looked like she was in pain Stopavich slammed her down on the ground breaking many bones in the process. He then flung her across the surface making her fall out the ring. Gohan then went Super Saiyan and took Videl in his arms. He then ran to the doctors while communicating with his father telepathically.

_Hey Dad. I'm taking Videl to the doctors here. I need you to do a favor for me. _Gohan thought to his dad.

_Hey Gohan. Alright. What's the favor?_ Goku thought to his son.

_Can you go to Korin's tower and get some Senzu Beans_

_Sure thing._

Goku then IT'd (I'm calling it that now) to Korin's tower.

Korin gave him the Senzu Beans right after Goku ate a lot of food.

Videl was lying down in a hospital bed while Gohan was running back to see if his father returned yet. Once Gohan got the Senzu Bean from his father he raced back to Videl to find her still in bed. Gohan went over to her bed much to Hercule's protests and gave her the Senzu Bean. Videl munched on the bean happily. Gohan gave her a smile and left. Then Videl sprung out of her bed looking and feeling better. Hercule looked at his daughter confused and shocked. Videl then went to get some clothes out of her dresser.

She got the clothes out of her dresser and went to go watch her crush compete as well as the others.

Gohan made it back in an nick of time. He ran out to the arena and apologized for his lateness. The tournament announcer just told him it was okay since he was helping Videl. He stood in front of a man named Kibito. Yamu and Spopovich were looking around with a weird radar thing. All of a sudden the radar broke. They looked up to see Gohan transforming into a Super Saiyan. The two lauched an attack on him and sucked the energy out of Gohan with a genie like bottle.

The Z fighters looked shocked and was about to jump into the action when all of a sudden Shen and Morg came up. "Don't do anything" Shen stated. "Gohan will be fine"Shen said. "How do we know to trust you" Goku asked as Vegeta and Mey yelled, "What you can't tell me what to do I'm prince(ss) of Saiyans/Mexicans you have no right to tell me what to do" "Mey, Jaz stop speaking that way and listen to the Supreme Kai" Piccolo and Morg said.

Everyone stared wide eyed at what the two warriors said.

Videl saw what was happening to Gohan and tried to go out and save him but Goku stopped her. "Let Me Go" she pleaded. "Gohan's in trouble" she said. She stopped trying to break free and looked Goku straight in the eye. "Please" she asked. Goku looked down at the girl. "He'll be fine Videl" he said with comforting words. She looked at him one more time and accepted what he said. She turned around to watch the Gohan getting his energy sucked out of him.

Gohan dropped to the ground with a thud. Videl and the other group of teens ran over to Gohan while Kibito healed him. The older group of fighters went with Shen. Kibito healed Gohan up after that and they all took off to join the others.

Kibito and Shen were explaining what was happening to each of their groups.


	8. Chapter 8

Avatar The Last Airbender: Our World

**Alright So I'm to lazy to write every single thing that happened in Dragonball Z and Gt so what I'm going to list what i would've wrote right here:**

**Kid Buu was defeated by Mey and Goku, Trunks and Goten did fusion as well as Rauj and Charles**

**Goku was never turned into a child by the Black Star Dragonballs.**

**Baby was defeated by Vegeta and Andres, Super 17 was never involved because 17 was good and the shadow dragons never existed since the Black Star dragonballs were never in use.**

**Here are the character's ages at this point of time:**

_**Our World**_

**Rae,Andres,Morg,Noah,Mey,Rauj,Jaz,and Charles-13**

_**DBZ World**_

**Miari Trunks,Trunks,Uub,Goten,Pan,Bra, and Marron-13**

**Gohan and Videl-37**

**Goku and Chichi-60**

**Bulma and Vegeta-64**

_**Avatar World**_

**Mai,Sokka,and Suki-15**

**Aang and Toph-12**

**Zuko-16**

**Katara,Tylee,Azula-14**

**Ozai-45**

**Iroh-64**

**So let's get started!**

* * *

The teens were walking to Goku's home for some important news. When they arrived at the house Goku opened the door wide for them. "So what's this all about"Jaz asked.

"It has been about twenty years and I think it is now a good time for the Z fighters travel to the other world so we can save them" Goku said. The GT Teens were confused but Rae and the others understood.

"So when are we leaving today" Morg asked. "Yes we are" Miari Trunks said. "Hey when did you get here" Charles asked. "Just Now" he answered. "Alright then" Rauj said.

"So who's going" Mey asked. "Well lets see.. Who's going...dad,Vegeta,Piccolo,Miari Trunks,Trunks,Goten,Pan,Bra,Uub, Marron,you guys, Videl, and myself" Gohan said. The gang nodded.

"We are going to need to change clothes."Andres said.  
Rae, Morg, and Pan were dressed in Toph's clothes except Rae's was Brown,Morg's was green, and Pan's was orange.  
Goku was dressed in a blue Gi while Andres,Vegeta,and Piccolo was in Zuko's clothes but in blue and red.  
Noah,Charles,Uub, and Rauj wore Sokka's clothes except Charles and Rauj were yellow and orange while Uub's were brown, and Marron as well as Bra were wearing Katara's clothes except Bra's were red.  
Videl and Mey was wearing Suki's fire Nation outfit. Miari Trunks was wearing Haru's outfit except lavender while Trunks was wearing Chan's outfit except lavender.  
Jaz was wearing Korra's outfit.  
Goten and Gohan were dressed in Aang's monk costume (Goten S1 Gohan S3).

"So now that we are dressed Let's transport" Videl said. The others nodded as they were transported to the next realm.

* * *

Toph was sitting on the ground at the Southern Temple when she felt 20 new vibrations. "Hey guys you all might think I'm crazy but i feel 20 more people" she said. The others stared at her strangely when 20 new people had came. The Gaang stood up and got in fighting stances. "Who are you" Katara asked.

"My name is Rae" the African American girl with black hair and brown streaks said.  
"Goku" a guy with spiky black hair replied  
"Miari Trunks" a boy with long lavender hair said.  
"Goten" another child said that had hair spiked everywhere like the adult.  
"Trunks" a boy with shorter lavender hair said.  
"Uub" a brown skinned boy said.  
"Marron" the blonde part android said.  
"Bra" The aqua colored hair child commented.  
"Pan" The bandanna wearing girl replied.  
"Videl" the only woman there replied.  
"Gohan" The man with glasses commented  
"Jaz" another African American girl with blue streaks replied.  
"Mey" a red streaked blacked haired girl said.  
"Morg" a brown and green streaked girl said.  
"Charles" a boy with blonde streaks in his black hair replied.  
"Andres" a bleached blonde said.  
"Rauj" a boy with a buzz cut said.  
"Noah" a boy with almost as bleached blonde hair commented.  
"Mmph" a green 7ft tall man said.  
"Hgg" a man with spiky hair grunted.  
"The green one is Piccolo and the other one is Vegeta" Goku said.

Aang thought they had looked friendly so he went and introduced himself as the others followed.  
"I'm Aang" the bald headed monk replied.  
"Katara" the brown haired girl replied.  
"Suki" the auburn haired girl said.  
"Sokka with an 'Okka" the blue wearing warrior said.  
"Zuko" the scarred faced boy replied.  
"And I'm Toph" the blind earthbender replied.

"So what are you all doing here" Zuko asked. "We came here to help you stop the war" Morg said. "And how do we know you aren't Fire Nation spies" Sokka questioned. "Well I'm an airbender, Rauj is one too, Morg is an earthbender, Mey is a firebender and Rae is another Avatar" Charles said. The Gaang looked shocked.

"Is he lying Toph" Suki asked. "No they aren't" she replied shocked. "What about the rest of You" Katara asked. "We came with them to help fight this FireLord" Gohan said. "So what are you planning on doing" "We came here to help you with the war but we need to figure out what element they have" Mey said. "Before we do that we are going to need to make a lot of changes" Rae said. Everyone looked confused until the Z gang glowed a bright yellow. After the glowed dimmed the Gang was shocked to say the least. Gohan and Videl looked liked they still went to Orange Star High, Krillin and Goku looked as if they were at the 23rd World Martial Arts tournament, Vegeta looked as if he first landed on Namek, and Piccolo looked human but with an age around Gohan. (Type Piccolo Human and it should be a deviantart website).

"So why did you change us" Videl asked. "So the people won't think its weird when a bunch of adults fight side by side with a bunch of teenagers." Rae said.

"Alright so how are we going to determine what element they bend" Morg asked. "I was thinking that we just determine by personalities like so" Rae stated.

"Since Goku,Gohan,and Goten have a happy care less personality that they can bend air. Pan would be an earthbender because of her tough,tomboyish,stubborn personality, while Videl is a firebender because she is easily tempered." Rae started.

"Alright so Vegeta would be a firebender because he is so temperamental, and Piccolo likes a good fight so he'll be a firebender as well."Morg continued.

"So, Mirai Trunks and Trunks would be earthbenders because they are stubborn like Pan while Bra,Uub,and Marron are water benders because they are usually calm" Jaz finished.

The Gaang group were nodding at the idea while the Gang were looking confused.

"Well since you all are confused let me explain a bit more..." Mey said. Mey had told them what was happening to the group as everyone else (meaning the Gaang and the next generation) was training.

After Mey had finished her explanation the group was caught up and eager to fight the Fire Lord. "So we are going to teach you how to control it" Jaz stated.

"Alright so Princy,Picky, and Videl you are going to go with me and Sparky butt over there" Mey said. Toph gave the girl an amused smile. "Hey that's my nickname for Sparky Butt" Toph stated. "I Like you" both girls stated at the same time as they gave each other a smirk. Mey then walked over to Zuko with her following companions.

"So, that means Bra, Marron and Uub you will be with Katara and I" Jaz said as her and her group went to start practicing waterbending.

"Cool have the fun guys, Awesome" Charles exclaimed. The five boys gave each other a high five before meeting up with Aang.

"So we have Pan, and the two Trunks. I'm cool with that" Morg said as Rae nodded an agreement. The group of five made their way over to Toph.

**With Zuko, Mey, Vegeta, Piccolo,Andres, and Videl Add Andres into story**

"So how are we going to teach them Sparky Butt" Mey asked as she went over to them.

"Before we start I have a question for Vegeta" Zuko stated. "As do I" Vegeta stated.

"Is she exactly like Toph" Zuko asked while at the same time Vegeta asked, "Is Toph exactly like her"

The two teenager's faces paled at the thought.

While the two teen aged boys were thinking of the horrible things they'll do to the two girls Piccolo and Videl had almost had firebending mastered.

"That's great you guys. We just need you to learn how to breath fire out your mouth without letting a ki blast come" Mey said as the two got to work.

Vegeta and Zuko just stared at them and not wanting to be outdone by a small thirteen year old they got to work.

**With Bra, Marron, Uub, Katara, Noah, and Jaz**

"Are you dating anyone Katara" Marron asked when they finished mastering waterbending.

Katara turned a bright red while Noah and Uub looked uneasy.

"Well,I Like someone" Katara stated. Uub and Noah looked as much as to throw up.

"What's his name" Bra questioned.

"His name is-" Katara started to say before Uub and Noah ran away.

The girls looked towards Uub direction then Noah's direction before shrugging it off.

'Uub will always be Uub' Jaz thought.

'Noah is weird' Jaz thought.

**With Charles, Rauj, Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Aang**

The boys had finished their bending and was playing a game of air tag.

Goku was on a scooter going behind an unsuspecting Gohan who was talking to Goten.

Right before Goku could tag Gohan he ran into Goten. Gohan jumped back down from the air and laughed as well as Aang, Rauj, and Charles who came from their hiding spots. Right after they all finished laughing Charles and Rauj remembered something.

"Hey guys I forgot here are your gliders" Charles said as Rauj nodded. The boys gave the others capsules. After opening the capsule the boys saw a glider.

"This is so cool" Goten and Goku said while Gohan said, " Nice"

The boys then played their game of air tag in the air.

** With Rae, Morg, Toph, Pan, Mirai Trunks, and Trunks**

"Well we finished so what do we do now" Mirai Trunks and Trunks said together.

"I don't know Sparky Butt is training Princy" Morg said.

"The Son boys as well as Aang, Rauj, and Charles are playing air tag" Rae stated.

"And Sugar queen is gossiping with... hey do you have nick names for your group" Toph asked the rest.

'You know we do" Pan exclaimed cheerfully.

"Alright so who's who?" Toph asked.

"Well Piccolo is Picky, Vegeta is Princy, Bra is Miss Princess, Marron is Princessa Androidsa, Uub is Shlowey, Goten is Senior Baka, Gohan is Brains, Videl is Devil, and Goku is Senior Retardo" Rae started.

"Then we call Charles Stupid 1, Rauj Stupid 2, Jaz Flirtza, Andres Gohan Junior, Noah KnuckleBit, and Mey is Vegeta Number 2." Trunks finished.

"You forgot about yourselves" Toph stated.

The others looked at one another.

"Well we call Morg Witchy because she like tricking people." Mirai Trunks said.

"We have named Pan Mz. Saiyan, because she acts like a Saiyan besides Rae" Morg commented.

"Rae is the Saiyatar (Saiya-tar) because that's what she is" Pan stated.

"Mirai Trunks is Future fighter because hes from the future" Trunks replied.

"While Trunks is Boxer Boy" Rae declared.

Toph was smirking as the others but when she heard Trunks named she had laughed so hard Ozai felt like laughing for some strange reason.

"Well what are your names for the others" Trunks asked blushing widely because he was embarrassed.

"Well Katara is Sugar Queen because she acts to motherly, Zuko is Sparky Butt because he is a fire bender, Aang is Twinkle Toes because he is light on his feet, Sokka is Snoozles because all he does is sarcasm, eat, and sleep, and Suki is Fan-girl because she fights with fans." Toph stated.

"Awesome names but you are going to need a name, how about The Blind Bandit" Mirai Trunks asked.

Toph smirked knowing that was her stage name. "Yeah I love it" she said.


End file.
